Iridescent
by bloodredbutterfly15
Summary: I knew my life was complicated. My parents who told me they would rather die than have a daughter like me were dead, I was stuck with my angelic identical twin and forced to shift back to Mystic Falls. What I didn't know was what emotional roller-coaster I would be getting on when a bunch of vampires entered my life. I am Selena Gilbert. And this is my story Damon/OC, Stefan/Elena
1. Friday Night Bites

_Dear diary, _

_Why does life have to be such a bitch sometimes? Why do bad things happen to good people? And lastly, why am I such a wreck right now?_

_I know, I know, it's my first day back. I should look forward to it, think of it as a fresh beginning, start it on a positive note, blah, blah, blah. But being the little ray of sunshine I am, choosing to moan about my pathetic life seems like the best thing to do._

_I am gonna smile, gonna pretend like I don't want to kill every frickin person in this world and gonna act like my parents death didn't affect me at all, I am gonna switch off my emotions and just hope that the pain goes away. Sure, I wasn't as close to them as my sis was and they treated me like crap compared to her but they were still my parents. I almost regret my last words to them – Go to hell. That accident changed everything, I was lucky enough to be back at boarding school during the accident or who knows, I would have been on the highway to hell myself._

_But I am not. I am still alive and so is Elena, miraculously. I have to start my life all over again. Things don't get worse from here, they can't. _

I shut the diary and chucked it under my bed. Aunt Jenna said it would be therapeutic for me to write my 'feelings' down and surprisingly, I felt better. I just didn't know how long that feeling would last

"You ready?" I heard a voice behind me asking. Yup, three seconds; that's how long my happy feeling lasted. Of course, who else could it be but my perfectly lovely little twin sister? The resemblance was indistinguishable and not to forget - extremely annoying. Her hair was always perfectly straight while mine was messy and wavy, it was the only way to tell us apart. Even our frickin names were similar – Selena and Elena Gilbert. I still blamed my parents for their lack of creativity when it came to us. It was almost like I didn't have my own identity. And I hated it

"Hmm…let me think. Our parents died in a car crash, I had to leave my school, my friends, my life to come to place I never wanted to and as the cherry on top of the cake - I am stuck with you. Yup, I think I am ready." I snap. We hadn't talked properly in days. The last thing I said to her- if I remember correctly- was 'I am sorry your parents died' during their funeral. We weren't exactly close as you can guess.

We were best friends once, but that time seems so long gone. Everyone loved her; everyone wanted me to be like her. Sweet little angelic Elena got everything she ever wanted while I was stuck with her leftovers and I was sick of it.

She looked at me with her 'oh-so-innocent' big brown doe eyes and a hurt expression; I gazed back with a bored one. I really didn't feel like arguing with her the first thing in the morning. When we finally broke our little staring contest, She turned to the face the door, just as she was about to leave; she stopped, turned back and said

"What happened to us Selena?" her voice was hoarse and cracked, almost like she couldn't believe she was asking me this. What happened? She was asking me what happened? Maybe she should have asked that when mom and dad shipped me off to boarding school, maybe she should have asked that when she heard me crying into pillow, muffling my screams so no one could hear. But she didn't and now it was too late.

I innocently raised both my hands "I really don't know sis. Maybe you should ask Mom and Dad that. Oh that's right; you can't. So you know what? It doesn't matter. I hated them; I hated you. They're dead and I still hate you. Nothing is going to change." I said rather casually, which just added to the whole 'do I really look like I care?' effect

She looked at me like I slapped her across the face and without uttering a single word, turned to leave. Realization of what I just said hits me. For a second, I felt guilty, I feeling like following her and telling her I didn't mean what I said, but the bitterness, envy and anger bottled up over the years and my enormous ego didn't allow me to, so I just shrug it off . Those feelings were overwhelming me and there was nothing I could do about it; nothing I wanted to do about it. Let the chips crash and burn where they may, I was going to speak my mind.

Xxxxxxxxx

The first day back to school was not going as eventful as I thought it would. I had come about two days after Elena. Leaving my old school was hard but settling back here was even harder. Sure, I had my old friends and Mystic falls was my home but I was already homesick - as in sick of home. Caroline and bonnie, our best friends since as long as I can remember were the people most excited about us coming back. Caroline had already made plans about how this year was going to be 'the best we ever had' now that I was back and had pushed us into cheerleading. I and Elena didn't talk much about our little showdown. I pretended as if I didn't care and after a while, the guilt just faded away.

I was on my way to the last class of the day - history when someone stopped me from behind

"Elena?" the voice said. I turned and found myself facing a guy, and not just any random guy but an extremely handsome green-eyed guy. Shame he had met Elena before me.

"Sorry wrong answer. Try again" I tilted my head and said with a coy smile. He looked startled and lost for words. I was so used to this kind of reaction that I hardly took notice of it.

"umm…Her evil twin who wants to annihilate her identity?" he finally answered. Evil twin? So cliché

"Ding, ding, ding! That's correct, except the evil part. I'm Selena Gilbert, her prettier counterpart" I replied in a flirtatious manner. Elena hadn't told me about him so he was fair game

"Of course, but a lot of times people who look like angels could be devils in disguise." His expression changed into a more somber one. He looked like he had learnt that lesson the hard way, like he was re-opening an old scarab. He waited for me to comment on it .This conversion was getting way too serious for a first meeting. He was still gorgeous but for some reason he looked much less desirable now. I didn't do broody very well.

"uh…Sure. Pretty people are always wicked" I finally answered "like me" I added with a clueless smile

"Oh that's not what I meant" he replied, trying to make things better

"Sure you didn't" I replied with a smile. I was honestly starting to feel like a dumb blonde who just smiled for whatever he said so I decided to drop the ' smile for everything' act

4 seconds, that's how long it takes for silence… to get awkward

"Anyway, she didn't tell me she had a twin." he said, realizing how uncomfortable the silence was for both of us

"She didn't tell me she got a new boyfriend either"

He smiled but didn't add on. Elena was so the luckier twin

"So what is your next class?"

"History" I replied in a bored voice. Even the world 'history' alone was enough to put me to sleep

"Cool, even me. I think Elena too"

"Yay" I said in a completely understandable fake cheery voice.

"I take it you two aren't exactly close."

"Far from it. Do you know how immensely grueling it is to have a sibling?"

He scoffed "You have no idea how many times my brother has screwed me over. He practically promised me an eternity of misery" he replied. No expression change, no 'I've had bad experiences and you don't wanna know about them' mode. Even a little time with me was enough to make a person like me. A little more and he might almost be my type.

"Guess you and I have a lot in common…" I stopped in the middle of the sentence realizing that I didn't even know his name.

"Stefan" he completed

"Stefan…?"

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore" I repeated. It wasn't a family name you heard a lot.

"It means salvation. Savior" he added

"Oh really? Well Mr. Salvatore, as of now you've just got me into trouble. Its history and we're late."

He looked around and realized that we were the only people left in the now deserted hallway

We reached the class as fast as we could. The professor was already talking about some event so old it didn't even matter now. When he noticed us, he stopped his sentence midway and scowled at us. A look of disapproval plastered on his face

"Just who do you think you both are?"

"I am Selena Gilbert and this is Stefan Salvatore and we both are students who ought to be in your class right now." I'm such a smart mouth sometimes

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because you're not letting us. Now, if you'll excuse me" I snap back and try to walk into the classroom right past him but a hand holds me back, Stefan's hand

"Sir, we are extremely sorry about the delay. Actually, we are new and we just got a bit lost. We assure you it won't happen again. Now if you will please let us in" Stefan spoke slowly and steadily, looking right into his eyes. It was almost like he wasn't asking for permission but in fact, inducing him to do so. Knowing Mr. Tanner there was no way he was going to let us enter without giving us a lecture about how 'tardiness will not be tolerated'.

"Get in. And don't be late; I won't be so lenient next time." Wow, this was the first time Tanner had let me in without a lecture

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath as I sat.

History + Mr. tanner = pure affliction. I was bored out of my mind so I decided to inquire Elena about Mr. mysterious Salvation.

_You didn't tell me about your new boy toy – S_

_Oh? So are we back on talking basis? – E_

ooh, looks like somebody was still pissed off.

_In case you didn't notice Ms. Brainiac, we had never stopped talking. Now cut the crap and tell me – S_

_Why are you so worked up about it? – E_

_I am your elder sister. I think I am allowed to care about who my little sister dates. – S_

It's true. I may not seem like a loving, compassionate sister but I am, I guess.

_We are twins. And you made it pretty clear this morning that you don't care about me. – E_

_Fine, you don't wanna tell me don't. You know I'll find out anyway. – S_

Instead of quietly passing the last chit, I turned back and threw it directly at her face in annoyance, which obviously got me into trouble.

"Do we have a problem Ms. Gilbert?" Mr Tanner asks. Being the bigmouth I am I replied

"I think we do sir, you see I am getting bored to such extent that I have to pass chits with _Elena_" I regretted it the moment I said it. But I wasn't going to show it.

"Out!" he shouts and points at the door. I could have said sorry, I could have just sat and not argue back. But I didn't.

"Gladly" I walked out.

Xxx

"So tell me about Elena and her new mystery guy" I told bonnie. Elena was busy with Caroline, so I was here with Bonnie. The four of us were best friends but frankly, me and bonnie got along better with each other the same way Elena and Caroline did.

"Hmm…I am worried about her. She went through this huge trauma and then there's this completely unknown mysterious guy who I get a bad vibe from and they connect. It just seems too fast. I mean, the last thing we know is this guy could be a psycho rapist."

"I thought he was nice"

"Yeah right, like you have a good sense of character judgment. For example, you dated Tyler Lockwood. And that weirdo, what was his name again?" she sneered

"Edward…but it's not my fault Tyler turned into a total jerk. As for Edward, he practically ran away. Some people just can't handle my charismatic personality. "I smirk

Bonnie gives me one of her 'oh really?' looks

"Nothing is wrong with Stefan. Don't be worried about Elena, she'll do fine" I continue

"She is not the one I am worried about." Her voice became ten times more serious and she looked at me

"What? I am doing fine, great in fact" I defended myself.

"Elena told me about whatever happened in the morning, you were flirting with Stefan; you argued with Mr. Tanner and basically walked out of history. You know what is going on with Jeremy. He is messed up and so are you. I don't want you to go down the same road."

"Are you telling me that you think I am doing drugs?" my voice became deadly. This was outrageous! My best friend thought I was on drugs! Ha!

"Selena…" bonnie said

"I don't know bonnie! I don't know who to talk to; I don't know what I am feeling. It's like the whole world is against me and I am crumbling down. It's like no one would care, I wouldn't care if I were to disappear into nothingness. It's crushing me, but I won't admit it. Not to Aunt Jenna, not to myself, nope. The only thing that is keeping me going is the belief that I can do it. I can survive it and when it's all over, I'll come back stronger than before. I am not going to do drugs. I have problems and I am going to deal with them, not inject something into my system just so I feel better about life, better about myself again cuz that feeling is going to be fake. So bonnie, don't you dare accuse me of any crap like this again!" I shout at her, letting it all out.

She quickly pulled me into a hug and tried to calm me down "Ssh…Selena, we care about you, all of us, we love you."

"I know" I smile "it is the only reason I am not suicidal"

"Good. Cuz if you ever decide to take your life, I'll bring you back to life and kill you again"

"Can your witchy powers do that?" I joked.

"No more witch jokes please. I am already frustrated."

"Well, life isn't all unicorns and rainbows. So suck it Bennet. You'll survive"

"So will you Gilbert."

Never had I realized before now how much I had missed this; the girl moments, the hugs, the laughs, all the good things about mystic fall. Suddenly, I didn't feel that bad about being here. Maybe things could get better

"Am I interrupting something?" Elena asked. Impeccable timing. Just when I feel free, like I belong, like I am myself again she comes and ruins it all.

"No, not at all, in fact –"I start bonnie cuts me before I say something rude

"Nah, we were just talking. Nothing important"

"Well, I was thinking of having a little get-together. You know…so you can get to know Stefan better."

"Sounds great"

Here I am, standing like a clueless idiot while Elena talks about the little get together that I don't know about.

"Umm…Selena? You can come too you know, so we can...uh...sort things out." Elena invites me to a party that's happening in my own house. How considerate of her.

"Sure, whatever" I shrug and turn to close the door.

"Look Selena, this is not how I want us to be" she stops the door midway with her hand and tries to explain but I cut her off

"But it is how _I _us to be. Now go. It's bad enough I have to share a house with you, get out of my room at least." I say as I close my bedroom door on her face.

"Why do you do it?" Bonnie asks in a 'oh-so-serious' voice

"Do what?"

"Shut her out. Every time she tries, you just close yourself and shut her out." Bonnie questions

"Ah bonnie… I opened up to you once today. Don't expect me to do it again. I have expended my sentiment reservoir today, it's all gone."

She smiles at me and looks in disbelief. For a while, both of us are silent

"I miss the old Selena"

"I don't."

Xxxxxx

"c'mon people, I am serious! It was bad! Like creepishly-evil bad" bonnie screamed, trying to get us understand what she meant but honestly, it sounded like her grams and all the witchy mumbo-jumbo were getting her.

"yeah right, you touched him and he felt like death. The guy is just a mysterious loner, associating him with death is kinda chauvinistic. Okay, he has a past but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a chance" I reply as I put the food in the microwave. Me and Elena were getting things ready while bonnie was blabbering about how it wasn't right for Elena to date Stefan.

"He makes me feel normal bonnie…almost happy. Please try to understand" Elena pleaded. For once, I was with her. Stefan did seem like a good guy

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." She raised her hands and said.

"And I love you for that but please, for me, try to accept him"

"I'll give him a chance" bonnie said as we heard the bell

"Be nice" I said for one last time to bonnie before Elena opened the door and welcomed Stefan in.

"Hello Selena" he smiled at me and said "bonnie" he gave a curt nod which bonnie didn't return.

The three of us sat at the dinner table. Our 'how are you?' and 'I'm fine thank you''s were followed by a few minutes of awkward silence. The three of us had no clue what to talk about. I sent Elena a look to get this conversation started, one more second of that uneasiness and I would have gone insane.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asks bonnie. Great, out of all the things she could tell she told this.

Erm, divorced, no mom, live with my dad." Bonnie replied. I sent her a look, she knew exactly what Elena meant.

"About the witches bonnie…." I tell through my gritted teeth to her but when she doesn't respond, I talk "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's pretty cool" I add, doing my bit to keep this dead conversation going.

"Cool isn't the word I would use" she said

"it is interesting. I know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan replied

"My family came by way of Salem." She interrupted him.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah."

"that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity"

"You seem to know a lot about this" bonnie said with a questionable look on her face. I knew where this was going to get.

"Well, Stefan is great at history. Aren't you Stefan?" Elena said indicating that Stefan's expendable knowledge on this was from nothing but reading a few old boring bunch of books.

The door bell rang

"Are we expecting any more guests?" I cocked my eyebrow and asked

"No, would you mind going and seeing who it is?" Elena asked me

"no probs" anything to escape this awkwardness

I opened the door

"Surprise! Oh how much I missed you!" Caroline squealed and hugged me.

"We saw each other this morning Caroline" I say in a flat voice. My eyes were focused on the guy standing next to her. He was gorgeous and had the most amazing blue eyes I think I had ever seen; I quickly composed myself, by the look on this guy's face, a typical player expression; like he was used to women falling all over him.

"I know, but you were gone for two and a half years straight! You have a lot more hugs coming up for each time you missed."

"I honestly can't wait"

"Care to introduce us Caroline?" the guy asked

"Damon this is Selena and Selena this is my boyfriend Damon" boyfriend…damn, why were all the hot guys taken? I know I can be a big-time bitch sometimes but I was never the boyfriend-stealing bitchy-bestfriend.

"Isn't it supposed to be Elena?" He asked.

"Nope, that's my twin. I am Selena, the one and only…sort of" I replied. Did I mention how I hated to be confused with Elena?

His expression was a mix of surprise and confusion but it was soon replaced with a smug grin.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Selena"

"Sorry I can't say the same" I say in a really low voice. I don't know why, but something was telling me stay away from this guy

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind." Caroline said. Huh? What did she just say to me?

"Why the hell would I –"I stopped in mid sentence realizing that it was Elena Caroline was talking to, not me. That was so awkward. I wished no one had heard me but judging from the smirk on Damon's face, I'm betting he had.

"Damon" Stefan's expression suddenly turned more cautious and grim as he stared intently at Damon. I guess this was the brother who had promised to make his life 'an eternity of nothing but misery'. I didn't need to be Einstein to know they had some serious sibling rivalry. Caroline walked in and handed Elena the dessert she had made but Damon remained outside. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Selena or Elena to invite me in" I was kind of surprised by this. He definitely didn't look like he cared about manners or anything.

"yeah, sure you can-" Elena started but was cut off by Stefan

"No…erm… he can't" Stefan stuttered "he can't stay. Can you Damon?"

"C'mon in" Caroline piped up

"We're just finishing up" Stefan shot a desperate look at Elena

"Its fine. Come inside Damon" she brushed it off and invited Damon in. I didn't open the door any wider – a subtle sign that he was not welcomed- but he just slid in, brushing against me in the process.

"You have a beautiful home" He said to Elena and me but honestly, I found him concentrating more on us than our house. I avoided making eye-contact with him but every time I did, my heart felt weird, I didn't know good weird or bad weird yet.

The rest of the people proceeded towards the living room while I waited for Damon to go ahead but he didn't.

"Ladies first" he smiled

"hmm" I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. Despite of being outrageously hot, I was getting the bad vibes bonnie claimed to be getting off Stefan.

I moved slower when I was passing him, his eyes were firmly on me and I couldn't look away. All I knew was that I didn't want to be anywhere near this guy

"Selena" the voice startled me and I turned back abruptly "Are you okay?" it was Stefan

"yeah…its nothing" I answer passively and sit down. There was something about Stefan's brother that I couldn't ignore, no matter how much I wanted to. He sat in front of me with Caroline next to him. I was listening in and out of the conversation until I heard my name.

"Selena, have no idea how you are going to catch up with the routines" Caroline said

"It's not like I want to" I muttered under my breath

"I'll work with her and Elena" Bonnie said "they'll be great by the next few games"

"Yeah…maybe we'll put them at the back or something. So they don't grab too much attention" I said in a low voice, as if talking to herself. Me and Elena exchanged glances of annoyance. Caroline was the one who pushed us into cheerleading, I would have stayed out of it if given my free will but no, Caroline didn't even bother asking whether we wanted to or not. She just told us we were in the squad.

"You know, neither of you seem like the cheerleader type" Damon commented. First thing the guy had done right since he came

"yes! Thank you Damon. Neither of us are cheerleader type!" I said

"Well, that is because you two have been through some tough times that didn't exactly leave you cheery" she said to me and turned to Damon "trust me, they used to be _way_ more fun before. No offense" she added after seeing Elena's hurt, my killer and Bonnie's 'just shut up' expression

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose everyone you love, in fact me and Stefan –"Damon told but

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan glared at his brother.

"You're right stef. Bringing her up was the last thing I wanted to do. I know how much her death affected you" He tried to sound sorry but I could tell he wasn't.

"I clear everything" I volunteered and gathered up all the plates and moved to the kitchen where I started putting them into the dish washer. I turned around to get another plate when suddenly Damon was right in front of me. I hadn't even heard him come in; I jumped and put my hand over my chest. "

You should really stop doing that. People have got heart attacks because some idiot like you sneaks up on them" I told him as I tried to recover.

"Oh really?" he smirked and said

"Yeah…somewhere in the world I am sure"

"Here's one more" he held a glass up. As I went to take it from him, it slipped from my hand. I waited to hear the sound of shattering glass but Damon had caught it centimeters from falling. I smile in relief

"Good reflex"

He smirked and leaned back "I like you; you know how to laugh"

"I like myself too"

I leaned closer to him to keep the plate in the dishwasher; apparently he took it as an invitation to step closer too.

"Stefan has told me a great deal 'bout you" I said

"Has he? He not the one to brag normally" his 'trademark smirk' was back on

"Well, this time he did. We were just talking about whose sibling was more infuriating. And guess what? He won" it was my time to smirk now.

"I'm sure Elena's worse than me. The goody-two-shoes are more irritating than anything in the world I assure you." Damon defended himself

"She didn't promise me an eternity of misery"

"Ah, so you know about it" he said in a little defeated manner

"It was Katherine, the girl you were talking about" I wasn't asking him, I already knew the answer

"Mmhmm." He replied as if he was waiting for me to bring her up. Like I said earlier, this guy gave me creeps

"How did she die?" maybe I was little insensitive but I didn't want to waste time with the formalities

"Fire. Tragic fire" he genuinely sounded sad

"Recently?" I wondered.

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon shrugged.

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated, selfish, at times not very kind, but sexy and seductive."

"Sounds a lot like me then" I said smugly "which one of you dated her first?" I asked him and from the look on his face, I knew I was right

"Smart girl, but you should ask Stefan that. I'm sure his answer differs from mine"

"I am asking you"

He came closer to me till our face was inches apart "I think it's my turn to ask questions now"

I wasn't scared. Even if I was, I wouldn't show it "what if I don't answer them?" I challenged him

"Oh you will" he stared into my eyes "you are going to answer each and every one of my questions" he told sternly

"What do you wanna know" What the hell did I say right now? No. no. no.

"I haven't seen or heard about you before. Why?"

I wasn't going to answer it but the words slipped out before me realizing "I was shipped off to boarding school for being such a nuisance to my parents. I didn't keep much contact with anyone from here after that"

"Are you here for good?"

"Yes"

"I noticed a little tension between you and Elena. What was that?"

"Our relationship is complicated. I detest her but at the same time she is my sister."

"You haven't put the dishwasher on yet, have you?" I turned to see Elena bringing in a plate, snapping me out of my trance. For the first time, her impeccable timing had come of use to me.

"No, I haven't" I replied, taking the plate from her and loading it in. She looked at both of us, smiled and left. I was about to follow in her lead, but Damon's voice stopped me.

"I would quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, not daring to make eye contact with him after what happened last time.

"I saw your face when Caroline brought it up, you looked fed-up."

"I was, but I am not quitting it. You don't get it Damon. For a long time now, I have shut everyone out. I am surprised that they even count me as their best friend. Those people matter to me and I don't want to lose them again. As for cheerleading, yeah I hate it but I am going to do it, for Care." I don't know why I told him this when I could have just told 'yeah whatever'.

"She said she was going to put you at the back so you don't grab too much attention and you're still not going to quit?"

"Caroline can be aggravating, insensitive, obnoxious and a whole lot of other adjectives which I would rather not say sometimes." I tilted my head "But that's a part of the deal" I said shrugging it off

"Is there any good part in the deal?"

"Asks her boyfriend. Why don't you tell me?"

"She's pleasing in bed but I am guessing that doesn't exactly count to you"

"Ugh. I am not having this conversation with you right now" I said in disgust, squinting my eyes and acting as if I was going to barf.

"You're not the worst company Selena" he looked at me and chuckled

"So I have been told. In fact, I am betting I am the best out there"

"You think very highly of yourself don't you?

"Yup. I am my favorite and I would do _anything_ for myself"

"You're a lot like Katherine" his voice became low and grim. Touchy topic I am guessing

"You loved her a lot didn't you? You went against your brother for her and you still are"

"Your speculations are astounding Selena. But no, she isn't the only reason me and Stefan aren't exactly buddies"

"Then what is?" I was so going to report everything back to Elena, prove to her and everybody else that I could be a caring sister when I wanted to be.

"That my dear Selena, is a story for another time"

Our trance was broken by Bonnie. "Do you need some help?"

"uhh," I lost the words. "yeah." I answered dumbly. I looked down at Damon and then stepped away from him, realising how close I was leaning to him. I am sure I was going to hear about it later "I better go" Damon said and escaped.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked suspiciously

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Selena Gilbert. You have been back a day and you are already flirting with your sister's and best friend's boyfriends"Bonnie started her lecture but I cut her off

"Woah! What the hell bonnie? First you accuse me of using drugs and now you think I am a boyfriend stealing bitch?" I yell at her.

Her voice softens "I didn't mean to…" she looks at me asking for forgiveness but I just roll my eyes

"Save it bonnie" I walked off

Stefan's POV

"Don't even think about it Damon" He had spent a long time in the kitchen with Selena. It troubled me; he had definitely been captivated by her resemblance to Katherine; even I was at first. He thinks my guard will be down with Selena, but I will protect her just as I will protect Elena

"Aw Stefan! Why do you always think I have some scheme going on?" Damon sneered

"Because it's you Damon. I've known you for 150 years"

"Then you should know nothing is going to stop me" he snapped

"They are people Damon, she's not a puppet, she doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on her whenever you want to."

"Sure she does, they all do, they're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon replied indifferently

"You're not going anywhere near them unless you want a stake in your heart" I threatened but he just laughed

"And who is going to do that? Not you surely…"

"You've had your fun, you used Caroline, you got to me and Elena. Now go"

"I haven't quite got a taste of Selena you know"

"you are not-"

"That's going to be a problem Stefan. Now, that I have been invited in, I will come back tomorrow night, and the following night, and I will do whatever I want to do, because that is what is normal to me. Go ahead and try to stop me. We both know you can't"

"She is not Katherine"

He stopped and turned around. "She might as well be the next best thing."

* * *

**~read n review for the next chapter~ :D**


	2. friday night bites -part 2

I'm friends with the monster thats under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

you trying to save me , stop holding your breath

yeah, you think i'm crazy

yeah, you think i'm crazy

well, that's not fair

* * *

_Drowning. I was helpless, weak against the ice-cold water. I was screaming my lungs out, calling out to non-existent people hoping that someone would come but no one did .There was no one but me. The cold was gripping me, it was overpowering me. No, I wouldn't let it win. I fought back, trying to find my way through the currents but it seemed the harder I tried, the more it crushed me. I was alive but barely. Slowly, my body started betraying me. I lost my senses, my hands and feet went numb and I could imagine myself getting the sad ending Jack got in titanic_.

_I see a human figure in the dark, a glimmer of hope rises and I try to shout but only a whisper comes out. The figure is me, No scratch that, the figure looks exactly like me. It was Elena. I manage to get her attention but instead of helping, she snickers and mocks me, telling me that I couldn't even overcome this and that she had to forcefully be my knight in the shining armor , I try to argue back but I was in no position to do so. I could feel thin sheets of ice forming around me. I accept defeat and plead her to save me She recues me but something was different about her. She was not normal. As I got a closer look, I could see dark, black veins against her pale face, fangs instead of teeth and bloodlust in her eyes. _

"_You're more like me than you realize" she says and pounces me. Everything goes black. The dream changes._

_I am still fighting, I am still weak and helpless. I find myself trapped against the wall and Damon's arms_

"_Shh Selena…" He mumbles near my ear as he kisses it softly. I tried to push him away and half-way managed to do so. His Icy blue eyes were fixed on mine. I tried to make-out that I didn't want it but we both knew I did. _

"_Just enjoy while it lasts will you?" he whispers and crashes his lips onto mine. It was rough but passionate at the same time. Mentally, I didn't want it but my body started to betray me once again and I found myself melting into his arms, no longer fighting but kissing him back with equal intensity_

_As much as I tried to hold it in, it came out. "Damon." I moaned, closing my eyes, leaning my head back and arching my body_

_"Shh..I thought we agreed. No talking." He moved his lips towards my neck and started kissing it. It was so soft, so gentle, and so tender until…_

_A sharp pain surged through my neck. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the ground. The pain was excruciating. I felt nauseous. I moved my hand towards the source of the pain on my neck and it felt wet. Blood. It had to be blood. I got up and saw in what huge pool of blood I was lying and passed out again._

I jerk awake. I sat up and tried to convince myself that it was just a dream. A bad dream. Dreams don't mean anything. Dreams only haunt you in your sleep, so the only way out was staying awake. I badly wanted to go back to sleep my after this dream…but I was shaken. Not only because I was getting mauled but because of what I dreamt about Damon. I had just met that guy; I could not be having fantasies about him already. I was going to do an all-nighter, I needed Coffee. I put the blanket aside, got up and moved towards the door.

"Caw-Caw" the voice startled me and I turned back at once. I looked around for the source of the sound and saw a black crow perched up by my windowsill. It was 3 in the night, the wind was making the curtains of the window- which I clearly remember closing- fly out and there was a black crow staring at me; it couldn't get more eerie

"Hello crow, you so aren't creeping me out right now" great, now I was talking to a crow. Maybe I really should see a shrink

It looked back at me with its beady black eyes and finally replies

"Caaw"

"Well crow, would it be inconvenient if you'd just let me sleep peacefully?" no reply from Mr. Crow

"No reply huh? I'll take that as a yes. Now GO!" I shout the last word but the stupid creature doesn't budge

"Oh you wanna play rough? Fine. Take this!" I picked up a small show-piece from the bedside table and chucked it at him. Bulls-eye! It hit the windowsill and shattered. I am sure a piece must've hit my newfound night-time friend. It flew off. I was losing control of myself.

"Clam down Selena" I took deep breaths and told myself. I removed the black leather diary I had thrown from under my bed. It was a gift from my mother. One of the few fond memories I have with her includes her calling me to her room and giving me this diary. The last memory before things went downhill. I sighed and opened it

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate writing into you. It makes me think I am one of those of those wretched, depressed, weak girls who can't talk to people so they bury their blues in a book. But regrettably, it's also one of those things that makes me feel better and there are not a awful lot of things left like that in my life anymore._

_So here I am, sitting alone in the middle of the night writing in a diary_

_I am lost, and I don't think I will ever find myself again. I look at the girl in the photos around my room and I realize, I don't know her anymore. She looks like me but that's where the similarities stop. She has a care- free smile; I can almost imagine her ringing laughter. Sure, she had problems but she didn't let them stop her from enjoying. I on the other hand, deceit other people around me into thinking that I am fine. Hell, I don't even know who I was a week ago. I think I'll just keep changing and changing, little by little everyday till I become someone completely different. Will it be for the good or for the bad? I don't know _

I slam it shut and close my eyes and lie my head on the bedpost. Praying that it'll be okay

Maybe going back to sleep was not such a bad idea after all.

In the morning

"Selena?"

"Mm hmm" I replied in my sleep

"Selena!"

"just five more minutes please…" I said lousily. I wasn't a morning person. At all

"you've been saying that for the past half hour." I don't bother replying. My sleep was more important than my pissed of twin.

"SELENA WAKE UP" the shrill, feminine voice screamed at me. As a reaction, I screamed back at her

"WHAT?" I see my twin looking at me disapprovingly

"you overslept…big time"

"So? Jeez, can't a girl get a goodnight's sleep here?"

"It's only an hour before the game starts… now get up!"

"OMG! We're late for a game I didn't even want to go for." I say flatly " I am going to sleep and there is nothing you can do about it" I sticked my tongue out at her and went back under the covers

"Oh yes there is…" she ripped the cover apart from me and poured the cold water from a vase kept nearby.

"Elena Gilbert! You did not just do that! I could just murder you in cold blood right now!" No one comes between me and my precious sleep

"I'd love to see you try. Now go get dressed. You used to love going to the game"

"Yeah…when my boyfriend was on the team. Right now, I love sleep"

"Selena…"

"Fine! I'm up! You just destroyed my one last chance of getting a good sleep. Are you happy now?" I said as I changed from my Pj's

"Come down quickly" She said as she gave me one of her wickedly innocent smiles.

Later that day

"Ooh la la… someone's looking hot in their jersey" I commented as I went and hugged Stefan. Elena had managed to drag me to the game and somehow, after seeing how good Stefan looked I was happy she did.

"And someone's looking hot even though they are not in their cheerleading outfits" he said with a friendly smile. I really didn't know Stefan knew how to flirt.

"Ahem" Elena cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable with me getting close to Stefan

"Oh suck it Elena. We are identical twins remember? He's calling both of us hot"

"Selena, I want you to have something "He said as he pulled a ring with a big embellishment on it and gave it to me "it's an old family ring so I thought why not give it to you? You know, to commemorate the beginning of a new friendship" I slid it onto my middle finger

"You really didn't need to Stefan"

"I wanted to Selena"

"Thank you, it's gorgeous." I said as I went and hugged him once again. If I didn't say it before, I am saying it now; I like Stefan, he might just be my new BFFE

"Ahem Ahem" Elena coughed once again. Ooh, had the green-eyed monster bit Elena?

"Well, I hope this makes up for it" Stefan said as he pulled an exquisite locket "It's something I've had forever and I want you to have it. You know…for good luck

"Stefan, it's beautiful" Elena said as Stefan put it around her neck. It looked like they could kiss any moment now

"I should get going" I said not wanting to be the third wheel anymore

I watched throughout the night as everyone got excited, it looked like we finally had a shot at beating someone. As the rally was going on I noticed Jeremy at the back. I shook my head. It was him our parents death had affected the most, me and Elena had got passed it but him…It felt like he almost didn't believe that they were gone. I started to make my way over when I saw I wasn't the only one. Tyler was also charging towards him with Vicki trying to stop him.

"Don't look so down." I heard Tyler say to Jeremy, I stood between them, but neither of them took any notice of me. "You can have her when I'm done." He finished.

"Go away Tyler." I said to Tyler and pushed him slightly away from Jeremy. He pushed him not too hard, but hard enough for me to stumble back, right, looks like I'm going to have to get physical! I had always loved fist fights but this one looked serious. I looked back to see Jeremy had taken the first punch. "Jer," I moaned and tried to grab him by his waist. "Get off him, Jer! Just leave it!" I moved as Tyler had shoved him up against the car. "Ty, get off!" I grunted and tried to pull him off Jeremy. I was fighting a losing battle. "I am going to kick some serious ass in a minute!" Jeremy dropped his bottle and glassed smashed on the floor. "Look what you did! Do you know how highly dangerous that is? Health and safety regulations people!"

"Stop it!" Vicki yelled out, getting the attention of some of the members in the crowd. I saw Stefan was starting to make his way over. "TYLER STOP!" Out of all the people watching, Stefan was the only one who came over and tried to break it up, he pulled Tyler off Jeremy. Elena ran over, too.

Tyler tried to show what a big man he was by punching Stefan, but Stefan strangely wasn't affected by it. I saw Jeremy pick up some of the broken glass. "Jeremy no!" I snapped, but it was too late, he was lunging at Tyler with it. Stefan pushed Tyler to the side and put his hand up and the glass Jeremy was holding slid right into his hand, I covered my mouth with my hands. "Jer!" I pulled him back away from Stefan as Elena went to see if he was ok. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I said angrily. "Oh god, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" He snapped.

"Well you don't look it!" I tilted his head up. "Why must you bother everyone?"

"I said I'm fine." He pulled away from me and stormed off.

"Bloody borderline brain-dead teenagers." I missed the time when he was small, cute and did everything I said. Now, he was just plain annoying

I walked over to Stefan and looked at his hand, but there was no blood. ""No, no, I saw it, the glass cut your hand." Elena said, turning over his hand. I saw it, too.

"I'm ok." Stefan pulled his hand back. "It's almost kick off time, so I will see you after the game." He walked off. Elena turned to me.

"But I saw it." She said, her face filled with confusion. "I have to go find Bonnie."

I was near my car, closing its boot thinking about whatever happened when I felt a presence behind me. It was a man, I couldn't see the face properly in the window reflection but it was enough to get me on my guard. I took out the hockey stick I had always kept in the car and turned by sharply, swinging it in process.

"Hey." Damon said as he unflinchingly dodged my attack

"You seriously gotta stop sneaking up!" I said as I kept the stick back in the car "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He whispered

"So am I" looks like no one wanted to face Caroline today

"She talks way more than I can listen"

"Happy birthday Damon. Caroline talks a lot" I said as I tried to step past him, but he moved with me. I let out a sigh of frustration, crossed my arms and looked up at him.

"She's awfully young too. I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. She drives me crazy"

"And you are telling me this because…?"

"Because I want you to know that she means nothing to me"

"Telling this to the best friend, not a good move" I said spitefully. Caroline had told me how much she liked Damon and here he was, telling me that she meant nothing to him. I wanted to get the hell out of there but at the same time, I wanted to keep talking.

He stepped closer to me but I took a step back at the same time. Unfortunately, I bumped against my car "I am sorry if I make you uncomfortable" he placed one of his hand behind me on the car. Fantastic! I was trapped and there was no way to escape." It's not my intention"

"Really? Then what is? If Caroline means nothing to you then why are you still with her?" I spat the words out. He was not going to get away with using my best friend for his personal entertainment

"Caroline? She's just…a distraction for pastime…till I get what I want" His smirk fell back in place as he leaned in closer and closer

"And what is it that you want?"

"I think we both know the answer" he whispered in my ears. I pushed him back but he didn't shift much. He wanted me to be afraid, he wanted me to feel uncomfortable and I wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

"I see it Selena. You want me" An arrogant, cocky dick who over-estimated himself, that's what Damon was.

"Come again?"

"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you've even dreamed about me." I narrowed my eyes at this one. My dreams were a part of my dirty, dark secrets that I didn't tell anyone. How the hell did he know? I had no idea "and right now…" his icy blue eyes stared right into my brown ones. I didn't look away despite of what happened yesterday. Looking away would have been considered submissive while staring back was assertive, so that's what I did.

He leaned down even further, his pupils enlarging. "You want to kiss me." He said sternly. I didn't move, I wanted to see to what level would he stoop. His eyes drifted down to my lips, he smirked and moved his body closer to mine. Then he moved his lips to mine, he was an inch away I gathered up all my anger, resentment, and bitterness and combined them into a strong, hard slap that was enough to make him take back a few steps. He looked staggered, as if thinking how anyone could resist his charm and good looks. Like I said, cocky arrogant bastard

I showed him my middle finger "Screw you dude. Trying to kiss your girlfriend's best friend is so not cool-" I started but was cut off by him

"That's a nice ring. May I see it?" what the fuck? I was in the middle of giving a speech and he interrupts me to interrogate me about my ring? What an ass

"No, it was a gift from Stefan"

"A gift from Stefan…" he repeated through gritted teeth

"Get one thing straight Damon, I don't want to be a part of whatever game you're playing. Now, fuck off"

I turned to leave muttering "what a jerk" under my breath

* * *

**know this chapter's shorter but i promise i will update faster**

**Read n review**


	3. Family Ties - part 1

Chapter 3

"Why are you always the last one up sleepyhead?" Elena asked as I came down the stairs and grabbed a mug of coffee

"Why are you always so uptight, anxious and…boring? There are some things we can't change Elena" I retorted. I always had to have the last word regardless of the outcome. I couldn't bear losing, no matter what kind it was; losing an argument, losing a bet, losing people, just losing in general. It was my biggest fear – losing.

"What put her in a bad mood?" Jenna asked. She didn't know anything about the tension between me and Elena. She didn't need to. I didn't want anyone else to worry about a lost cause.

"Oh she's always like that but I think her favorite professor's death might have an extra effect" Elena smiled. She had made a promise to herself not to let anything have an overpowering affect on her. With grit determination and unchangeable resolve, she continued smiling. Maybe I was the only one who could see the broken girl inside

"What? Tanner's dead?" I could not believe her ears. Wow, I was simply shocked. I had never liked him and had once planned his murder myself but I'd never in my wildest dreams imagined what it would be like to find out he was actually dead. I didn't know how to react, whether to be sad or not. I knew I was supposed to be mournful but I wasn't. Grieving was not my style; even when my parents had died I hadn't stayed and wept with the rest of my family instead, I pulled myself together and moved on, never looking back. Hell, I didn't even feel sad that Tanner was dead instead I was pleased that there wouldn't be any history lessons for a while. What a kind of a person am I?

"Like I said – Sleepyhead" Elena said mockingly. I gave her one of her infamous death glares, the kind that would score a perfect evil '10'

"What? I'm just kidding around. You know, loosening up just like you said" Elena answered. I knew how badly she wanted our relationship to go back to how it was before – fun, happy, sisterly. But she also knew that it would be useless for her to try but she didn't let it stop her. This was one of the few qualities we shared – grit determination.

"I hate to say this…but the boring, brooding Elena was even less infuriating than the new merry one"

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." The news guy said. We turned their attention towards the TV. Well, I am happy it managed to get Tanner before getting caught

"Scum ball. Scum bucket" Aunt Jenna muttered

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, it was uncommon to hear Aunt Jenna mutter insults in front of them. She tried her best to be the responsible, fully-functional adult she wasn't.

"Him." Jenna frowned in disgust, looking over at the news guy.

"The news guy?" Elena tilted her head to the side. She could see no reason why her Aunt Jenna seemed to hate him

"You do realize he can't hear you, right?" I asked Jenna, worried that she might have lost her mental stability.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell and yes Selena, I know he can't hear me. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna said, hinting to them by looking at the TV.

"No way! You and him? Lol" I said as she fell next to her on the couch and hugged her "he's cute" I gushed

"No he is not. There is nothing cute about him"

"I agree. He looks like a total loser" Said Elena. As always, she agreed to whatever Aunt Jenna said.

"Well, I'll leave both of you to discuss about your sick love lives. Bye"

Later that day

I went to Mystic Grill where Bonnie and Caroline were busy chatting. I'm sure it had to do something with the Founder's Party which Caroline was super excited about.

"Hey guys! Hope I'm not butting in" I said taking the seat next to Bonnie.

"Oh no. we were just talking about who we were taking to the ball tonight" Caroline said in her usual cheery voice

"Bonnie's gonna be my date. Aren't you bonnie?"

"Of course, it would be my honor" She laughed

"Who are you going with Care?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Damon for obvious reasons.

"She's going with Damon" Bonnie sighed frowningly. Bonnie had a good sense of character judgment and she clearly objected Caroline with Damon.

"Uh…what did your mom say about bringing Damon" I hid the uneasiness in my voice behind a dense smile

"And I should care why?"

"He's the older, sexy danger guy" Bonnie concluded

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline mocked

"That and…uh…he tried to kiss me yesterday" yup, I dropped the bomb and got the exact reaction I expected. Caroline looked at me in disbelief while bonnie just stared with a blank face.

"What? Why would he do that?" Caroline asked in a half-surprised half-upset voice

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I retorted

"Because he's a total jerk! I believe what Selena's saying. Caroline trust me, he is not good for you" Bonnie supported me. Yay! Bonnie's approval was hard to get.

"He must've thought she was Elena or you must've led him on!" Caroline mumbled the first part and shouted the last part, looking at me accusingly. I should've known that the blame would somehow come to me. This was Caroline we were talking about

"I am your best friend Care! Kissing your boyfriend is the last thing I would dream about!" inside, I swear I was laughing about how ironic this sentence was. But I couldn't let the laugh come out and break my serious demeanor. Besides, it not like I enjoyed..ok..maybe just a little. It wasn't like I wanted to have that dream."Back me up bonnie!"

"Care, I think you can trust your best friend ever since 1st grade more than a guy you met at the bar when you were drunk" Bonnie said rather harshly.

"Then he must've thought she was Elena" she mumbled again

"And that would be okay? Look, it doesn't matter. He tried to kiss someone that was not you. He is not good for you." I told her in the way someone tells a defiant child something but she still wouldn't listen

"You don't know anything about him Selena!" she was defending Damon against her two best friends. What had he hypnotized her or something? "He just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama"

"That doesn't explain why he would try kissing any of us does it?" I snapped

"Could you just listen?" Caroline pleaded. " Fine…" I shrugged. Let's see what she had to say

"I am not really supposed to be telling anyone but I am telling you guys. None of you are telling this to Elena. Got it?"

"Cut the crap and just get to the point Care!" She was the obnoxious, infuriating, aggravating Caroline right now. Everything she said pissed me off.

"Well, they both dated this girl, Katherine. In the end she chose Damon which made Stefan go crazy, so he did horrible things to try and break them up, including manipulating Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon"

"That doesn't sound very much like Stefan does it Bonnie. Stefan wouldn't do that?" I asked Bonnie. Asking that to Caroline would have been futile; she would've defended Damon through and through.

"Damon wouldn't lie" Caroline interjected

"But he could be exaggerating. What do you say Bonnie?" I asked her, assuming she would back me up

"Hmm… we don't know anything about Stefan either Selena" said Bonnie. And here I was, thinking bonnie was on my side

"Oh C'mon!" I gave her one of my looks but she didn't reply "Fine. but when Damon dumps you or breaks your heart or anything, I get the contentment of telling you 'I told you so'. And don't come to me crying that time."

"Fine"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of us – me, Elena and bonnie sat painting our nails and talking about what happened earlier

"So he tried to kiss you but you actually slapped him?" Elena asked me for what must be the hundredth time. She had the look of skepticism on her face. I didn't know what part of the story she didn't believe – the part where he tried to kiss me or the part where I slapped him.

"Yes Elena…" I said through gritted teeth "What did you honestly expect me to do? Kiss him back?"

Bonnie and Elena looked at me and then at each other and then back at me. This gesture clearly implied that they did. Huh! That's what my twin and my best friend thought of me.

"You did seem pretty into him" Bonnie clarified why they thought I would go for my best friend's guy

"Ouch! To think I would kiss my best friend's boyfriend? Puh-lease. You guys just hurt my feelings" I say in my best hurt voice

"If you had any" Elena muttered

"Someone's snarky today… But that someone has a point" I replied

"Yeah, I realized that the morning you came back." Elena snapped

"Oh god you're still pissed about that? I thought we were doing fine" I can't believe this girl

"Just because I was talking to you doesn't mean everything's fine! What did you think? I'd just forget what you said and things will go back to normal."

"Actually,-"

"Guys! Can you just pretend that you don't have any tension between and just have fun?" Bonnie tried to act as the peacemaker

"Bonnie is right. I really don't want to spoil my night because of _ELENA_" It was evident from my demeanor that I didn't give a crap about her. "So guys, tell me which one should I wear? This one or this one?" I held up two dresses and asked. They looked surprised how laid-back when it came to mine and Elena's relationship. Elena was always fussed up about it while I on the other hand was the one that created the problems and didn't bother much.

"The first one" both of them said in sync

"Then the first one it is."

I went downstairs and saw Jeremy sitting alone like a total emo

"Hey Jeremy" I said

"Selena" that was all the said in a low gloomy voice. My little brother who used to play pranks on me, tease me, laugh at me was now practically talking to me as if we met just yesterday.

"I know what you are thinking" he said to me in a cracked voice

"And what is it that I am thinking?" I asked. At least we were talking.

"You are thinking that I have changed, that I am a disappointment, you regret ever calling me you brother and –" I didn't even say a word and he starts talking shit, okay, maybe what I said next was rude but seriously, I was no mood to tolerate another lecture from another sibling, plus he looked like he needed some tough love

"Honestly Jeremy, you're mind reading skills suck. Do you really think I would waste my time thinking about a drug addict who is desperate to pick a fight with anyone and so happens to be my brother? No, cause I have no intention of self –impairment."

"It's not like you know everything about me. You were gone for so long and you had no idea what was going on. So now that you are back, don't try to act like you care" Jeremy continued shouting. Thankfully, the bell rings. Saved by the bell! "Bye Jer. You know I love you" I sent a flying kiss in his direction and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Tyler

"Hey Tyler" I said kinda awkwardly. It had been a while since we broke up and I hadn't seen him for the past year and after yesterday's showdown… to sum it all up. I was awkward. Very awkward.

"Hey Sel" he replied "umm…Welcome Back!" he smiled and pulled me into a hug. The hug however, was not at all awkward. He was just as I remembered him. Strong and warm

'What is this son of a bitch doing here?" Jeremy shouted from behind

"Language jer!" I shouted back at him "I'm sorry about him. He's been kinda messed up lately" I turned back a told Tyler

"Its okay, that's what happens when someone's stoned." Tyler shrugged it off

"So…" I said as I leaned on the door and stared at him. He hadn't changed a bit since I left. The same old Tyler

'So..." he repeated not breaking the eye contact.

"You came here to…"

"Right. My mom told me to pick up some boxes"

"Right. And here I was thinking you just came to say 'hi'" I smiled and said in a fake-disappointed voice

"Oh c'mon sel. You know you're my favorite"

"Ha-ha, I was just kidding. I know you love me Tyler." I teased "Wait. I'll just get the boxes "I went inside and got them

"Here" I said as I handed him "just be careful with them. You know…they're Mum's…" My voice trailed off but Tyler understood what I meant

"I will…So you coming to the Founder's Party?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, I guess. Bye" he said as he turned to leave

I don't know what happened to me, in the spur of the moment I called back

"Hey Tyler! Who are you bringing?"

"No one…yet. Why?"

"umm.. I was thinking we could go together. You know…as _friends_" I said emphasizing on friends " only if you're okay with it" I added quickly.

"It would be my honor" he bowed and said, which made a inevitable smile form on my face

"I'll meet you there then. Bye" I said in a rushed manner as I closed the door. What was wrong with me?

I was still recovering from the act of madness I had just committed when I saw Elena and bonnie in the kitchen. Shit! I was supposed to go with bonnie. It's okay, I can fix this… but how? How? How?!

Mattie pants!

I dialed up matt's number hoping to hook him up with Bonnie

"Hello?"

"Hey Mattie pants! Guess who?"

"um..ah"

"I'll give you a hint – it's your favorite Gilbert sister"

"Oh, hey Elena"

"Matt!"

"I'm just kidding. So what's up Selena?"

"Nothing… I was just wondering who you'll be taking to the founder's Party tonight. You know, since Elena and you broke up and she is going with Stefan." Ouch, I knew I had hit a nerve

"yeah…I don't know" he said uncomfortably

"Perfect! Then you'll be going with Bonnie! No need to say thank you. It was my pleasure. I know you love me. Bye love you too matt!" I said hurriedly and hung up.

Now I just had to break the news to Bonnie. I saw her standing in the kitchen and went and hugged her from the back.

"Bonnie! How's my fav witch? You know you're the best best friend right?"

"What did you do now Selena?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes and asked. Jeez, did no one here think I could be sweet without a reason?

'Nothing. In fact I hooked you up with Matt. You're welcome."

"what? I thought you were my date"

"Really? I completely forgot! Ohh, I think I hear someone calling me. Yeah I'm coming!" I said " sorry bonnie, I'd love to stay and chat but –" I started but bonnie cut me off

"Who are you going with?" Both Elena and Bonnie asked in sync

"Who am I going with? Who am I going with? That's an excellent question which I'd love to answer but-" Again, I was cut off by them

"Is it Damon?"

"What? NO!" the repulsion in my voice was so obvious that even Bonnie didn't question more

"Then?" Elena asked

"umm…Mrs. Lockwood had sent Tyler to pick up some boxes and uh… we were just talking outside and…you know…" I could literally feel myself blushing. They didn't react for a while

"Good. Its good you're getting back with Tyler, at least then you'll stop flirting with Stefan' Elena replied

"I've said this once and I will say it again – I am not a boyfriend stealing bitch. Plus, we are going as just friends and Stefan is my BFFE so don't worry, I won't make a move on your man." I winked and said

"Whatever you say Selena, now shall we go or what?" said Elena

"I know right. Guys we're already late" Bonnie added

"Founder's party, here we come"

Caroline was going with Damon who had tried to kiss me yesterday, I was going with Tyler who was my ex boyfriend, Bonnie was going with Matt who was Elena's ex and Elena was going with Stefan who was Damon's brother. This should be interesting


	4. Family Ties -part two

Chapter4

The five of us – me, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Matt showed up at the Lockwood mansion together. Mayor Lockwood welcomed us and accompanied us inside. Man, I had so many memories in this house and it had not at all changed in the past years.

"Guys, I think I'll go search for Tyler" I told them and left. While I was searching, a voice from behind whispered

"Hey.." the voice was easily recognizable. There was only one person who preferred sneaking up from back. And trust me, I was no mood to see that person

"What now Damon?" I turned back and said passively

"Look… I wanted to apologize for-" He started by I cut him off

"forcefully trying to kiss me, being a world class jerk, and being the ass who went for his girlfriend's best friend." I completed his sentence "Yeah, I was pretty much expecting that. Now, if you'll let me go" I turned back and tried to go but he caught my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Yeah for all that. My therapist said I did it all to punish Stefan, to hurt him in some way" He explained

"What on earth has Stefan ever done to you? You are always so awful to him. I bet whatever he did, half of it must've been your fault " I replied

"Someone's getting protective...Why Selena? Why does it matter to you?" His signature smirk was back again.

"It matters to me because…" I stopped midway. Why did it matter to me? "While you were trying to hurt him, you tried to kiss me. You tried to kiss me so it matters to me. Now are you going to spill the beans or what?"

"It's all in the past Selena, in fact-"Damon was going to say something but was interrupted by Tyler

"Hey Sel. I was searching all over the place for you" He came up to me and kissed my cheek. Umm…awkward

"Hey, so was I but he stopped me" I said pointing towards Damon who was looking skeptically at Tyler "Right, uh Tyler this is Damon Salvatore and Damon this is Tyler Lockwood" I introduced both of them

Damon looked at me, then at Tyler and then back at me " I guess I'll just leave you both lovebirds alone then"

"It's not like Damon. We're-"

"-just friends" Tyler completed

"Whatever you say Selena" He raised both his hands and said before Caroline found him and pulled him away.

Tyler stared at me weirdly "What? I don't look good enough?" I asked coyly

"No, you look as beautiful as ever Sel...It's that Salvatore. I think I've heard that name somewhere, I just don't' know where" he said with a perplexed expression

"Don't bother Ty. Let him be"

For most of the night I walked, danced and drank with Tyler. It was just like the good old times but yet…it wasn't the same. My mind somehow, someway kept going back to Damon. Damn him.

"Hey!" Caroline came up to us with Damon and said cheerfully. Had she forgotten what had happened this very morning?

"Hey. So what's up?" I asked

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your date. Damon's sooo boring, he doesn't even dance"

"Caroline…uh.." I looked at Tyler who had the same baffled expression, and then at Caroline who had her puppy-dog pleading face which I must say was really hard to say no to and then to Damon who had a smug smirk.

"Pleeeease?!" she begged there was some sort of desperation in her voice. Maybe she had come to her senses and wanted to get away from Damon

"Sure…" I said in a defeated manner. There was no use arguing against Care, she was just so stubborn

I watched as Tyler and Caroline danced while I was stuck with Damon. I really pity myself sometimes

"May I have this Dance?" He bowed and asked for my hand all gentleman style

"I really don't feel like dancing"

"C'mon Selena. Just one?"

"Caroline said you didn't dance…"

"That's with her. With you…I'm ready to anything" Somehow, I got another meaning for what he said. I made the mistake of looking at his eyes, those beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Fine…but I have one question"

"Which I'll answer as we dance" he said as he escorted me to the dance floor. Just as we came the upbeat song changed to a slow romantic one. And I feel guilty saying this…but I was kinda glad it did. Damon placed a hand on my waist while I rested one on his shoulder and held his other hand with mine.

We were dancing for a while, not talking and dancing but just dancing and I'm pretty sure for more than one song when I realized what I was doing. Damn! I was not supposed to be with him. One moment I call him a world class jerk and the next I am slow dancing with him. He had some kind of effect on me that whenever I was near him, I just didn't wanna go away.

"So…you wanted to ask something" Damon asked. It was like he knew what I was thinking

"What have you done to Caroline? Have you like hypnotized her or something?" I narrowed my eyes and asked

"Close but I think it's just my irresistible charm"

"Sure it is…" I replied sarcastically "you have complete control over her. You even filled her head with all sorts of lies and turned her against Stefan" I snapped

"What did she tell you?" his voice became deadly serious. I just realized I had opened 'the vault'

"Whatever he did, Stefan doesn't deserve to be treated like that" I tried to change the topic. And I was Team Stefan through and through

"Then how does he deserve to be treated Selena? The way you treat Elena?"

" I..uh.." I was left speechless. "You don't know anything about me Damon" that's what I finally came up with.

"And you don't anything about me either"

"Then tell me Damon" My eyes pleaded his. I really wanted to know the truth. What if Stefan really was the conniving brother who just pretended to be good? I didn't want Elena's heart to get crushed. She got all depressed and started crying when things like that happened unlike me, who always found a way to convert my sadness into anger

Damon looked at me intently, only this time, I looked away. I felt his hand touch my face and put a stray hair aside. He then lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him "Ladies first"

"No, it's not that much of a story-"I tried to make some excuse to not to tell my history. It was still a touchy topic for me and I really didn't want to do into it. I had a feeling that if I did, I wouldn't be able to control my emotions any more. That I would get carried away and let it all out – the bitterness, the envy, the anger, the hatred, the decadence, the self pity; everything

"Selena, if you don't trust me with your past how to you expect me to trust you with mine" He said softly, like he understood what thoughts were going through my mind

"Fine. But don't judge "

"I of all people know not to judge people based on their past. You can tell me anything" he said it so sincerely that I believed him. Maybe he wasn't a complete ass

"We were all a very happy family. I and Elena used to do everything together, play, eat, sleep, talk about our crushes; you name it. We were best friends. But then, things started changing, we grew up. She became the star, the center of attention while I was pushed aside. Everyone loved her. For her politeness, sympathy, compassion, she was everything good while I on the other hand…" I let out a sad smile "I was despised for my bluntness, my boldness, my self-regard, my coldness, my rebel attitude. Everything I did was wrong. Mum and Dad always complained 'why couldn't you be more like Elena?' 'Look at Elena and learn'. She chose the golden boy Matt while I was with arrogant, tempered Tyler, which was wrong to them. Why couldn't I find someone nice like Matt? We started having frequent fights and just drifted apart, the only time my parents and me really saw each other was dinner. And then one day, Elena's and my birthday, they decided I should go to boarding school. That was my birthday gift. After that it just blew up. I stopped caring and became well…me" I looked at Damon to see whether he was still listening or not, which he was.

'I'm sorry. Must've been boring for you to hear me whine like that" I added

"No not at all. I understand what you've been through"

"You do?"

"Yes. Our stories are not that different Selena. You and I aren't that different." He came closer to me and whispered

"When are you going to tell me your story then? I've told you mine. And I don't want the version you told Caroline. I want the unaltered truth." I told firmly.

"When the time is right Selena, you'll know everything there is to know about me" I just couldn't believe this guy. I opened up to him and he tells me a vague, cryptic answer like 'you'll know when the time is right'. I looked at him in incredulity but the obstinate and steely look in his eyes made me sure that I wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"I think one song's over" I finally said, pulling myself away from him. What was I doing? Exchanging the tragic past experiences the same guy who tried to kiss me yesterday? The same guy who gave me creeps when I first met him?

"Where are you going?" He asked

"No where that's you concern" I said as I went upstairs. He followed me, midway I turned back and asked "where are you going?"

"No where that's your concern" Came the reply. I should have known, Damon wasn't going to go off that easily

"Fine" I grumbled. I knew that whatever I did, Damon just wouldn't leave my back

We walked upstairs and found Elena and Stefan already standing there

"The founding families of Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." I heard her read out as I went and stood next to her.

"Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names; Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" She exclaimed

I looked at both of them "You guys don't look that old. In fact, you guys look great for 150 year old grandpas" I joked.

Both of the brothers looked at each other and smiled, as if it was their own private joke or something.

"They were the original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story actually." Damon said

"I love tragic stories" I replied, indicating him to tell us the story

"You know, the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon told

"Fancy your parents naming you guys after them then"

"C'mon Damon, let's not bore them with our dejected family history" Stefan interjected

"Oh no, we'd love to hear about you family history" Elena told

"So the Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town, until the civil war. There was a battle here –"

"-the Battle of Willow Creek. Mr. Tanner told us about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena repeated a mugged up line from the text book

"Wow Elena! I really didn't know you paid attention in class, thought you were too busy staring at Stefan" I commented. Elena looked at me irritably. I turned my attention back on Damon, whose face had a "what did I tell you?' look. Regrettably, I had just proved him right

"What the history books left out were the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So, some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue that person, they were shot; murdered in cold blood. Why? Only because they had loved someone so much that they couldn't let them die. Of course, their story was forgotten and no one cared." Damon said bitterly

"Did both of them love the person?" Elena asked

"I think so. Why would anyone want risk their life otherwise?"

"So who was that person?" I questioned. What Damon told right now was a hell of a story that almost gave me chills

"I am guessing it was a woman. After all, didn't it always come to the love of a woman?" Damon looked at me and said

"Well, story times over! Gets go grab some drinks; this tragedy has made me dizzy" Stefan told us. I knew he didn't want me or Elena to know anything much about their family history. Stefan and Elena walked ahead, leaving me with Damon, again

"Was there a fire? In the church?" I asked. I could make a connection between the Salvatore brothers of 1864 and the present ones.

"That doesn't really-"

"Was there a fire Damon?" I said

"Selena-"

"Damon was there a fire?" I said sternly

"If I remember correctly, then yes. There was a fire in the church" he replied

"And Katherine had died in a 'tragic fire' didn't she?"

"Mm hmm" He replied, not looking much interested in the conversation

I turned back to face him , narrowed my eyes, tilted my head and asked " you're not a 150 years old are you? "

I expected him to look at me like I was insane, out of mind or something like that but instead, he just smiled to himself

"Do I look like?" he asked

"Well no, but both the stories are so similar…" that's when I realized how stupid I sounded. There was no way Damon would be that old.. "Anyway, if you are then I bet you'll be the hottest grandpa in town."

"At least you accepted the fact you think I am hot" He smirked

"nah-uh, I said you would be hottest grandpa in town"

"We both know you think I am hot"

"Maybe… "I leaned closer to him, stood on the tip of my toes and whispered "in my dreams"

"Now you're accepting the fact you have dreams about me. Just confess you love me already" he said the same hot smug smirk. This guy could turn anything I said into a compliment

"Oh god damon! I'm going" but once again, he held me by my wrist and pulled me closer

"I'm coming too" Was this guy ever going to leave me alone? I guess no. that time, I saw Caroline enter the girl's washroom, followed by Elena. Yes! They became my saving grace

"I'm going to the girl's washroom. Where you cannot come. Now let me go" I laughed and pushed him aside

"I'll be waiting" he called out

"Go annoy Caroline, isn't she your date?" I replied

"Nah, you're more fun"

"See? I told you I was the best company there is"

"Cocky much?"

"Look who's talking" I answered before being pulled in the girl's washroom by Elena

"oww" I exclaimed as Elena's nails dug into my skin "what's the matter with you"

"You ask that to Damon! Look what he did to Care!" she shouted at me like it was my fault.

"No, Selena, Its honestly nothing" Caroline said hastily as he put her scarf back in place but I saw a red mark before she could

"It doesn't look like nothing." I pulled of her scarf to reveal the whole of the bruise; it was like someone had bitten into her neck.

"That's not it" Elena said as she pulled of her cardigan to reveal another purple-blackish-blue contusion

"Did Damon do this?" my voice suddenly became serious and deadly. I was so gonna kill that guy. That assehole! I can't explain what I was feeling but it was lethal. Like all the negative emotions like anger, resentment etc had crawled into me

"No! No! why would he?" She told and turned back to put her lip-gloss. We glanced at each other and then stared back at her.

"I'm going to do find Damon" the moment I said this, Caroline started shaking, pure terror written on her face. What had he done to her? The Caroline I knew was never like this

"No Selena, you don't get it"

"Caroline.." Elena said

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled at us and stormed out

"You go find Stefan. I'll take of his brother" I said instructed as I cracked my wrists. There was no way he could just hurt my friends and get away with it

It didn't take me much time to find that bastard who had bitten my best friend. He still had the smug smirk on his face which grew even bigger when he saw me.

"I knew you'd came back"

I paid no attention to what he said and dragged him till we were in an isolated area. I didn't want to cause tantrum in front of everyone

"So what are we going to do here?" He questioned as leaned closer to me. He didn't know what was going to hit him. Just when we were inches apart, I shoved him hard and slapped him the same way I had after the game. The smirk was replaced by and looks of shock and frown.

"I don't know what sick game you're playing but there is something seriously wrong with you. Stay away from Caroline, stay away from me , just stay away or I'll make sure you'll regret ever coming back" I pinned him against the wall and threatened him

I turned back to leave but Damon caught hold my writ and pulled me back. I looked into his eyes and told in a deadly serious voice topped with my infamous killer glare "Leave" I struggled to free my hand but his grip was as unyielding as ever

"I don't know what you're talking about" his eyes were still fixed on mine.

"Don't act as if you don't know what's going on! You _bit _caroline on her neck you repulsive, filthy vampire-wannabe" He looked away and smiled to himself "who the fuck do you think you are? Dracula? Just stay away from her or-" I said furiously and tore my wrist out of his grasp

"Or what Selena? You'll sprinkle some holy water on me?" he scoffed

"I'll go tell her mom, the sheriff"

"And I'm so scared of that" he rolled his eyes

"Just stay away. Find someone else to fulfill your sick sexual desires" I spat the words out. This was getting out of hand

"Why? You offering? " The smirk was back on his face. Did he have any conscience? I slapped him once again, harder than before.

"You've got to stop doing that. Just because I haven't hurt you yet doesn't mean I won't" His voice was cold, callous and sadistic

"And I'm so scared of that" I imitated him "just stay away" I gave him one last look of loathing and walked off. I was going to take care that he didn't go anywhere near Caroline, no matter what it took.

* * *

**review, follow, favoriate! just let me know you're out there reading the product of my freetime, boredom and burning passion for TVD**


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day started off as a pretty normal one with Elena struggling to wake me up and me cursing her for trying.

"Selena! It's the fundraiser for Mr. Tanners death today!" Elena tried to pull the covers off me but I and held on to them tightly

"I am actually happy he's dead. He was dick anyways. Now let me sleep" I said as I stuffed my face into the pillow and pulled the blanket over my head to block the sunlight

"We promised Caroline! And you know how much she needs us after what happened at the party. Are you really gonna bail out on her like that?" Ugh, she knew she had hit the right point. After what happened, for some reason, I felt responsible; like everything took place because of me. And I was dumb enough to tell Elena that so from that day onwards she has been blackmailing me like that. And they call me the wicked one.

Elena had found Caroline crying because of some argument between her and Damon and I am guessing it was probably because I shoved and slapped him and divulged out that she had told something. So you know why I felt accountable. I just wish we could make her see what we saw – that Damon was a total psycho loser who wasn't worth her time but we couldn't. Now, my main goal was not letting Damon get to Caroline which was going good considering I hadn't seen him since.

"Okay, Okay. I am up"

After getting changed and everything, we went up to meet Caroline. Elena saw Stefan and went towards him instead.

"I want in your face sexy, it's a fund raiser for god sake" Caroline laughed and told

"Are you okay Care?" I was concerned, I truly was

"Why wouldn't I be?" She looked perplexed and asked. She was still in denial. I just had to put the fact that Damon wasn't going to come back in her cute little head but it was difficult getting anything into it, let alone that fact. "Just what do you think you are wearing?" I looked down at the purple top and the denim shorts I was wearing. I could see nothing wrong in them

"Uh clothes?" I answered and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It's the sexy suds car wash."

"Sexy doesn't mean wearing lesser clothes does it?" I wasn't too keen on skin show

"Yes it does. Now strip"

"I don't have anything else"

"I do. Now change" she said as she handed me a black bikini top. The same old stubborn Caroline.

"Now you look sexy" She smirked at me and told me to go and wash a car with bonnie "and remember, no friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."

"Yes Caroline…" She seemed to be getting normal, well, as normal Caroline can be. Organizing the fundraiser had taken her mind of certain unwanted things

Bonnie and I washed a car together. I kept my ring in Elena's bag with her locket, not wanting it to get wet. As we washed, we talked about all the love in the air.

"So its Jeremy and Vicki, Stefan and Elena, Aunt Jenna and her 'scum' boyfriend Logan , and Caroline and Damon since Care is still in denial" Bonnie summed it all up

"Guess it's just you and me again Bon-Bon" I said to her

"Yeah, just like we were during the party until you went with Tyler Lockwood"

"Umm…Oh look! We are out of towels! let me tell Caroline" I said hastily and tried to dodge the conversation but bonnie didn't let me

"You're excuses aren't gonna work"

"It's not an excuse! We really are out of towels. See?"

"Fine, go get them. But before you do just answer this one question "I sighed prayed that the question wasn't about Tyler or Damon

"Do you still have feeling for Tyler?" Why god why? Why do you hate me so much?

"No Bonnie. We are just friends, nothing more nothing less" it was the truth. Tyler was one of my best friends, he was the guy I'd call over if I was bored or stuck somewhere. But he was just a friend

"Or Damon?" you have broken my trust god

"No bonnie. How many times are you going to ask me this?" I was fed up of her skepticism. Why couldn't she just believe me?

"I saw the way you both were dancing"

"Well, what you should have seen was the way I smacked him. That was epic" I answered " now is your little Q&A session over? Cuz I am starting to get bugged up"

"Yeah, you can go" I left the moment she said that

"Hey Selena! She shouted when I was half-way on my way

"What?" I yelled back

" sorry for the cynicism! I'm just…"

"Concerned, I know" I yelled back. Bonnie knew me well, she knew that when I was frustrated I either used people as distractions or created small problems for myself to get my mind off the crisis that I didn't want to face. It was a self-destructing method that always seemed to work.

"We're out of towels" I told Caroline

"Great! We'll go get some!" she sounded a bit too happy about the towels getting over. We walked through the empty school hallways, finding our way towards the locker room. I stopped as we reached the room and twisted the handle but the door was locked

"Hey Care? You have the key?" I asked Caroline who was supposed to be beside me but wasn't.

"Care!" I called her out but she didn't even look back and kept going ahead ignoring me. I ran to her and stood in front of her but she walked past me like she didn't even see me. There was something off about her, her walk seemed…robotic. Like she was being controlled or she was in a trance.

"Caroline? I am right here" I walked in front of her, not looking where I was going. I waved my hands frantically trying to get her attention "And I don't like being ignored"

"Need to find Damon…" I heard her whisper to herself. The way a zombie keeps on whispering the orders given to them

"Oh No! You are not going anywhere Miss Caroline Forbes" I tried to grab her arm but she wrenched it off with a surprising amount of strength. I then tried to tackle and stop her and push her backwards but she took me by surprise and threw me on the ground. Unexpected.

"Caroline you are so dead" I said as I got up and headed for her. But the moment I did, she stared running. Not normal running, but running hysterically like her life was on line. I tried my best to catch up with her but she was too fast for me, plus I was way out of practice.

I suppose I could have just turned back and forgotten that this ever happened or I could have called for Stefan to help but with Caroline running towards her doom, I couldn't get myself to do any of these so I just ran behind her. She led me all the way to the Salvatore boarding house. She tried to open the front door but it was locked

"Guess no one's here. Let's just go back" I tried to convince what a terrible idea it was to her but she went around the back and started trying the doors.

"Caroline Forbes! You can't sneak into someone's house like that" I told her. She looked at me for a while. I glimmer of hope rose inside of me; maybe she was back to her senses. But no, she just rolled her eyes and continued her attempts to find an open door. When she did, she walked in and I followed .

"Caroline…there is no one inside" I looked around the house which was dark and gloomy. The curtains were closed and the only light in the room was a dim, yellow bulb. It looked like a set of a horror film. Caroline paid no attention and opened a door that led down, to the basement

"Caroline. I have got a really bad feeling about this" I was starting get anxious about the whole thing. Hadn't she seen any horror movies? All the bad things happened in the basement and that was where we were going. Wonderful

I said that the foyer and the lounge were creepy but compared to the basement which looked like a medieval period dungeon, they were as lovely as a nursery room. Calling the dungeon just creepy would be an understatement

"Damon?" Caroline called out.

"For the last time Caroline, No one is here" why couldn't she just get it?

"Damon? Are you there?" Caroline called out again, this time louder.

"Okay, this place is really starting to freak me out. Sorry, but I'm ditching you in your little Damon hunt. Search for him all you want. I am going" I said and went back towards the staircase till I heard Caroline shriek

"Oh god! Care? I am coming!" I shouted and raced my way back towards her "Don't worry. Selena to the rescue! Who do I have to fight?" I said as I stood before her. Her face was pale and shocked. I looked at both sides; there was no one there

"Caroline there is no one here" I laughed and said, I always laughed when I was panicked, that was my way of hiding my fea. But it was also the way I got screwed most of the times, for laughing at something serious. She looked at me like I was an idiot and raised her finger which was trembling. My eyes grew wide in realization

"There is someone behind me?" I asked. She nodded vigorously and turned me so I could see what she was seeing. The site blew my mind. My jaw dropped when I saw Damon lying on the floor locked in a cell. He looked pale, weak and starved. Was this what Stefan meant when he said that he 'dealt with Damon'? Maybe Damon wasn't the only psychotic Salvatore.

"Help…please" his voice was cracked and frail

"How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked, a bit freaked out herself

"And why the hell did I decide to follow?" I muttered, letting her go seemed like a much safer and sensible option now

"Because I wanted you to" Damon winced, his facial expression reflected how much pain he was in. He struggled to get up and used the walls as support to walk "now, please let me out." it was perceptible that Stefan had tortured him or something

"You bit me" Caroline said caressing the place where the bite marks were.

"You liked it remember?" he tried to make his voice as stable as possible.

"Why do I remember the same things differently? " Asked Caroline with a big question mark on her face

"Caroline, he's messing with you head" I said but she paid no attention as usual

"Looking good Selena. You should wear these more often" He managed a weak smirk. I rolled my eyes. Typical Damon, even when He was behind bars he couldn't help but comment

"You remember things the way I want you to" he told to Caroline. She shook her head, struggling to distinguish what was reality and what was not.

"Let's go Caroline" I tugged on to her. And this time she actually moved

"You're not going to leave me here. Are you Selena?" Damon held the bars of the cell and asked

"Yes I am" I said defiantly. This was the guy that bit and did god-knows-what else with Caroline. Not only that, this was the guy that fooled me into believing he wasn't that bad. There was no frickin way I was gonna show any sympathy to him

"No, you are not. In fact, you are going to let me out" he said sternly

"Why would-" I started but the words got lost as I felt my hands and legs move unwillingly. I knew what we was doing, well, not exactly but I knew what the outcome was going to be. I started fighting, willing my hands and legs to move away but they didn't. They were no more in my control.

"Now that's like a good girl" Damon remarked as I placed my hand on the handle. I reluctantly opened it, finding it impossible to do anything else.

"No! No! Run! Get away from him!" a man who had come running down the cellar staircase shouted. He pushed his weight on the door trying to keep it closed while Damon went mad inside trying to open the door. Caroline and I ran. I heard the door bang open, Damon was out. I pushed past Caroline and continued running. She was the reason I was in this mess the first place.

"Selena!" I heard her shout and I knew that Damon had caught hold of her. I was on the crossroads, I could either run up the staircase and save myself or I could go and attempt to save my best friend who didn't listen to me and because of whom I was in this mess. The first option sounded so, so much better that I almost took it… but I couldn't. I couldn't get myself to abandon her.

"Oh you owe me big time Caroline" I muttered as I dashed to bail out my not-so-best best friend

I saw the man who had tried to stop Damon lie unconscious on the floor with a stream of blood flowing from his neck; maybe saving my own ass was the better option but I couldn't back out now. Damon was holding her against the wall, looking at her hungrily like he was going to bite her or something. I came from behind, took him by surprise and tried to tackle him down. It worked, his attention changed from Caroline towards me, giving her enough time to run. Good for her but what about me? What was I gonna do now? I hadn't thought about that before going on to the stupid daring rescue. Damon grabbed my hands and pinned me against the wall such a way that my back was towards him and my face towards the wall. I turned my head so it wouldn't get squished and saw Caroline standing frozen near the staircase. What was that idiot doing there? Debating whether to come back to help me?

"Run you bimbo! I didn't put my life in jeopardy for nothing!" thankfully, she took it as a signal to get the hell out of there.

Damon moved my hair out of the way and started kissing my shoulder. I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me "No!" I yelled but he took no notice of it. Argh! Why was everyone disregarding me today? I hate being ignored! He moved his towards my neck, kissing each part slowly and tenderly. "Get away from me!" What was meant to be a yell came out as a whimper. Okay, I was in a bikini top being kissed without my consent by the guy who had beaten or rather bitten a man unconscious and who I was running from. This was molestation!

He teased my neck, brushing his teeth against it. I squirmed against him but it was useless. At one point he stopped, I felt a razor-sharp teeth touch my neck barely. I closed my eyes and waited for it to pierce my skin. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the man who was earlier laying unconscious grasping Damon's leg.

"Let her go" He told Damon

I took the opportunity and ran towards the stairs. It would have been the heroic thing to go and help that man but I wasn't going to risk my life for a guy I didn't even know. I still felt bad for him though. I made the mistake of looking back one last time, only to hear a vile crack sound. Damon had snapped his neck and threw him like a rag doll. He turned and look towards me. The insanity and bloodlust in his eyes was bloodcurdling. He was a murderer, a cold-blooded, sadistic, psychotic murderer! I should have ran that time, in fact, I should have never stopped running but it wasn't till the time I noticed him moving towards me that I stared running again. I had wasted so much precious time already

I could feel my heart wanting to jump out of my chest as I ran upstairs. I had always imagined how it would be to be in a life- threatening situation but I had underestimated how it would feel. I was horrified; I was tired, I just wanted to lie on the spot but the adrenaline rush in my body kept me going on. I could hear Damon coming after me.

I finally reached the hall and threw myself towards the door. I twisted the handle but the door didn't open. It was locked.

"No, No, No!" I cried, banging the door trying to burst it open but it didn't budge. Fuck! I knew this door was closed. Me and Caroline had already tried to open it from outside. Why? Why didn't I go towards the back door which I was sure was open?

I turned back sharply, ready to race towards the other door, ready to run for my life but my body froze when I met the eyes of the guy who I had smacked two times already, the guy who I had slow danced with yesterday and the guy who I had seen murder someone in front of me not five minutes ago. And he was smirking victoriously

"Going somewhere?

* * *

**review for the next chapter :D ;**


End file.
